The New Z Fighter
by Goten Dragon
Summary: My representation of Intro-ing Uub. Uub has been trained by Goku and is inro'd to us all, but his first fight is not a happy one. SELF INSERTION STORY...DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. (RATED PG FOR MILD LANGUAGE/VIOLENCE LATER)
1. How Do You Do It?

The New Z-Fighter

**When I first met the Z-Fighters, I was amazed to see how many people were part of the group…and then we found out that there was another person in training. **

**The day started off like any other day…or it did…**

**"Come on, Danny, time to wake up!" Goten said, jumping on the bed.**

**"I think I beat you to it this time!" I said, walking into the bedroom.**

**"Danny? But if you're there then who's…" Goten thrown all of the blankets off the bed to find only pillows!**

**"I got up earlier than you just to trick you!" I laughed.**

**"You sneaky little…" Goten was going to say something, but Chi-Chi cut in.**

**"Boys…Breakfast's ready!"**

**"Race you downstairs, Danny!" Goten shouted, trying to get a head start.**

**"Oh no, I'll win this one…" I answered. Running after him…I jumped from the top of the stairs, over Goten's head, and landed at the bottom of the stairs.**

**"Easy as that!" I said to him.**

**"You cheated!" Goten said, just finishing the race.**

**"Who tried to get a head start?" I answered, "Boy, Goten, this just isn't your day, eh?" With that, Goten jumped on my back and pulled me to the ground. He 'tried' to do wrestling moves on me…sometimes they worked, sometimes they didn't.  It was Chi-Chi that stopped it.**

**"Stop it, you two! You're using up all of your energy before the day's even begun!" she said. I clambered to my feet.**

**"Yeah, she's right. Come on. Breakfast's ready now."**

**"OK, but I won that time!" Goten said, I laughed.**

**"Sure, Goten. Whatever you say!"**

**After breakfast, there was a phone call. Goten went to answer it. A couple of minutes later, he put the phone down. **

**"Do you feel like going to the park with Trunks and me? His dad's going along as well."**

**"Why is his dad going too?" I wondered, "Oh well, yeah, I'll come along with you."**

**"Can I take my new soccer ball." Goten asked.**

**"Yeah, sure you can." I answered.**

**"He's coming along in an hour…could you take us there in the car?" Goten asked, giving me the old 'puppy eyes' look that young kids always do.**

**"You're pushing your luck now." I laughed, "But OK…I think it'll be alright. I'll take you in the car."**

**An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Trunks was waiting there, but his dad was nowhere in sight!**

**"Trunks, I thought your dad was coming along too?" I said.**

**"He is…he's meeting us there." Trunks answered.**

**"Well, we'll take your word for it. Jump in the car." **

**As soon as I finished, Goten and Trunks jumped into the car without any delay!**

**Sure enough, when we got to the park, Vegeta was there waiting for us. He was wearing black pinstripe trousers and a leather jacket; similar to the one I was wearing. **

**"You took your time!"  He said to us.**

**"Yeah, we all wish that we were as fast as you." I laughed. Vegeta laughed too.  Goten got his soccer ball out of the car and we had a two-on-two match, Trunks and Vegeta versus me and Goten. In the end, Trunks and Vegeta won   4-1. Afterwards, Goten and Trunks wanted to have a practice spar, Vegeta agreed, so they did that while me and Vegeta just watched them. **

**"How do you do it?" Vegeta asked me.**

**"Erm...do what?" I asked him, confused. **

**"You getting along with Kakorot's kid. He's not your son and yet he treats you like you're his dad."**

**"Who's Kakorot?" I asked him.**

**"It's Goku's real name" Vegeta said, sternly.**

**"Oh, you mean Goku!" I said, finally starting to get the point, "Goten and me get along 'cos we understand what each of us wants. Goten wants someone to look after him when his dad's away for…whatever reason, it don't matter. I do that and he is grateful for it. I also talk to him whenever he has a problem."**

**"OK, but you are starting to do that to my boy and it looks like you are trying to take…"**

**"Don't worry about that…I only talk to Trunks AS A FRIEND, NOTHING ELSE."**

**"That's OK, as long as that is all you are…friends."**

**"Vegeta, do I look like a man that'd lie to you?" I asked him.**

**"I don't judge people by their faces, I judge them on their word."**

**"OK…now I'm confused!"**

**"Anyway, where is Kakorot?" Vegeta asked, looking around the park.**

**"That's a good question, I haven't seen him in ages…" I said back to him.**

**Just at that moment, Krillin landed in front of us. Goten and Trunks stopped their sparring and walked up to him.**

"Hey, Krillin, what's up?" Goten asked.

**"There's a massive meeting taking place at the lookout in a minute. Everyone has to go to it."**

**"Even me?" I asked him.**

**"Yes, INCLUDING you. This meeting is partly because of you." Krillin answered. I looked confused…what have I done wrong now?**

**"Why am I part of the meeting?" I asked him.**

**"I haven't got time to explain…come on…we need to go now."**

**"What about my soccer ball?" Goten asked.**

**"Lock it in the car." I said, throwing him my car keys, " I want them back when you have done that." As soon as Goten locked away the soccer ball, he gave me my keys back and we all went to the lookout.**


	2. The New Z Fighter

**When we got there, everybody except Goku was there, wondering what the big emergency was about. Goku was nowhere in sight. About five minutes later, he appeared out of one of the side rooms. Everyone went absolutely silent.**

**"Thanks for coming here…now as you all know, I am out of action a lot of times and…"**

**"Oh, shut up, Kakorot and just tell us why you called this goddamn meeting in the first place!" Vegeta interrupted. **

**"I was getting to that part…anyways, the reason I called you here is because I have someone I want you to all meet. I have been training him 'cause I might be away when something bad happens. This person can cover it for me." At that moment, someone else walked out of the side room.**

**This person was of medium height, had black hair and looked to be still a kid, an Asian or African kid, judging by the colour of his skin, or from somewhere around those parts.**

**"People, this is Uub. He is the one I have been training." Then, Goku introduced everyone, after each name, Uub said 'hello' to the person. Then, Goku got round to introducing us…**

**"This is Goten, my second and youngest son…Trunks, his best friend and Vegeta's son…and Danny, their…well…he's kind of a bodyguard for the kids."**

**"Good to see you, kiddo!" I said to Uub.**

**"Good to see you as well." Uub replied. **

**"Now that we are all introduced, I need to ask a really big favour…Danny…" Goku said, I turned to face him.**

**"What, me?"**

**"Yes, you. His parents don't like him training at home, he's too powerful, so I wondered if he could stay with you for a while."**

**"How many rooms do you think I have, Goku?" I said to him.**

**"If you don't want to, just say so."**

**"I'll try and find somewhere for him." I said, sighing. **

**"Great, now that's settled. I only want to talk to Danny and Uub…I don't need to talk to the rest of you so you can go if you want to."**


	3. Uub's Temporary Home

After Goku said that, everyone went back to living his or her normal lives. Goten and Trunks went back to the park to finish their practicing. Me, Uub and Goku were the only people left on the lookout.

"Uub, now that you are living with Danny, you have to abide by his rules."

"Don't worry, kiddo…I don't have that many rules!" I laughed.

"Plus, you can train in his back yard, as long as you keep your energy levels to the minimum, alright?"

"Alright…" Uub answered.

"And if it ever raining outside, I'm sure Goten will let you play with him and Trunks…I'm sure they'll have a lot to do."

"Does Goten have a video games console?" Uub asked, Goku laughed.

"Is that all that kids think about these days?!"

"Yes, Goten does have a video games console!" I joined in laughing. We stayed talking for a couple of hours. Goten arriving back at the lookout interrupted us.

"Hey, I thought you was practicing?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I wanna go home, I'm tired." Goten answered, rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawning as loud as he possibly could.

"Alright, Goten…I'll go open up for you to go to bed…are you coming along too, Uub?"

"Yes, sir!" he answered.

"Alright, I might come and check on you tomorrow…then I might just visit now and again…now, Uub, remember what we were talking about?"

"Yes, Goku…"Uub replied…

"We'll get going now Goku…Goten…" I turned round and Goten was laid on the floor, asleep!

"Awww…don't wake him up…I'll carry him home." I added. I picked Goten up in my arms as lightly as I could so as not to wake him. Goku helped me get back to the park where the car was parked…I put Goten on the backseat and drove home slowly. When we got home, Goten was still asleep, so I picked him up and carried him to his bed. I then grabbed a load of blankets and took them downstairs.

"I have a spare room, that room can be yours, but until then, I'm afraid you'll have to stay on the sofa." I said to Uub.

"That's alright, sir." Uub answered.

"Uub, you don't have to keep calling me sir. You are a friend now so you can call me Danny." I told him. 

"Ok, Danny." Uub replied

"That's better. Now, come on…it's late." I said. Uub yawned.

"Yeah, you're right." He said. He climbed into the bed covers on the sofa and fell asleep straight away.

The next morning, I got woke up in the usual fashion! When I walked downstairs, Uub was still asleep on the sofa. 

"Goten, just leave him there for a while." I said. As soon as I finished the sentence, Uub woke up.

"Do you want me off the couch now?" he asked.

"No. You can stay there longer if you want to." I replied.

"No…I was going to get up anyway." Uub said. He got up off the couch and tidied the bed covers off the couch.

"You don't have to do that…I can do that for you." I said to him.

"No, I'll do them. I don't like to be a messy guest, Danny."

"You're not going to be…anyways…you are not a guest. You live here…well…only while you are training. Just relax a bit. This is your home as well now."

"Are you sure?" Uub asked.

"Positive." I answered.


	4. Trunks and the bully

Later on, Chi-Chi left to go home back to Goku and Gohan. Goten wanted to stay with me. Uub was already staying. At this time, they was in the back yard, practicing. I was inside, thinking…I haven't heard from Trunks all day. Normally, he would be here by now. I phoned Bulma to see if he was all right. When he got to the phone, he sounded really upset about something.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh…nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Come on, you can talk to me."

"No…it's not a problem," Trunks said. He was crying, but also trying hard to hide the fact.

"You don't sound very happy. Come round to my place and talk about it. There will be no others listening in." I said to him. He agreed and came to my house. When I opened the door, he headed straight for the couch. He held his face in his hands and started crying. I sat next to him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Hey there. What's up with you?" I asked. He took his hands away from his face. There was a big bruised area on his cheek, just under his left eye. "WHO THE HECK DID THAT?" I shouted.

"There's this bully at school. He keeps callin' me names and taking my lunch money. He keeps punching me as well." He said, still crying.

"Why don't you beat him up?"

"'Cos I'd get expelled if I do, he's the headmaster's son."

"Don't you tell the teachers?"

"Yeah, but they tell me to fuck off and grow up!"

"They swear at you? They aren't allowed to do that! Anyway, didn't you tell your parents?"

"I told my dad…he punished me for not hitting the bully! My cheek hurts loads." He said.

"Let me take a look at it." I said to him. I looked closely at the bruised area. It was very swollen; he could have possibly had a broken cheekbone. 

"Didn't your dad take you to the hospital to check this out? I think your cheekbone's been broken."

"No, he was the one that did that to me, for not hitting the bully!" Trunks replied.

"No, you're kidding…that mean…I should have figured that was him that did that to you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Hang on, I'm thinking…do you want to stay here for a while?"

"Do you have any room for me, now that you have that new kid staying here?"

"Never mind about that? I'm asking you…do you want to stay here for a while?"

"OK."

"Right, that'll give Vegeta a while to calm down. Now, to deal with the bully." I called Uub's name. Uub and Goten came in from the back yard.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Uub asked.

"Could you do me a big, big favour?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure, anything." Uub replied.

"Trunks, meet your new brother!" I told him. They all looked confused at me.

"What do you mean? I don't have a brother!" Trunks replied.

"Yeah, we know that…but the bully don't. He's gonna go to school tomorrow and when the bully starts on you, Uub'll scare him away and he won't start on you again. The headmaster won't expel you 'cos _you_ didn't threat him!"

"Oh yeah, I get it!" Trunks said, cheering up a bit. I wiped his eyes.

"If this works, that bully won't start on you again 'cos he'll be too scared. Will you do it, Uub?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I might as well…it could be fun!" Uub answered, laughing.

The next day, I walked Trunks the couple of miles to the school. Uub followed behind, making sure not to be seen. I led Trunks near to the doors and then I left him. Uub waited around the corner of the building. I left the scene and headed home again. Trunks waited outside for the school bell to ring…

"Hey, Underwear boy!" The bully approached him. "Give me your lunch money, you know the routine!"

"No, what if I don't want to!?" Trunks asked. The bully kicked him between the legs very hard! Trunks fell down to the floor. 

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!" The bully shouted. Just then, Uub walked in front of Trunks.

"You bullying him?" Uub asked.

"Yeah, and what if I am?"

"If you are, then you will have to answer to me…if you hurt him or steal his money anymore, I'll get you, no teachers, no parents, me, and you won't like to be my enemy…pal!" Uub replied, shouting the last few words. The bully backed away.

"And to show you what I can do…" Uub said. He picked up a rock and threw it. It went for miles and miles; it landed in Outer Mongolia!

"That will be you if you pick on him again!" Uub said. The bully ran away, scared. Uub knelt down in front of Trunks, who was in terrible pain.

"Are you alright?" Uub asked.

"Where I've…just been…kicked? Do…you think…I'm…OK?" Trunks struggled to say.

"I'll take you home, you are in no condition to go into that building." Uub said. He picked Trunks up lightly and flew him home. 


	5. A AND E

When I got home, Uub was there waiting for me.

"I brought Trunks back home. He got punched.

"Where?"

"Don't ask…I'll give you a clue, it hurts VERY bad."

"I think I have a clue. I'll go and see if he is alright." I said to him. I walked upstairs and into Goten's bedroom. Trunks was in his makeshift bed on the floor. He was curled up tightly into a ball. I knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"No…very painful." Trunks replied. I nodded my head.

"Well the plan worked…kinda! That bully won't start on you again!"

"Is that a good thing!" Trunks said.

"Yes it is, you will not be punched by the bully anymore." I said to him, "I'll leave you here. You should be better in the morning."

"OK." Trunks said. He turned on his side and slightly started to uncurl. I left him and walked downstairs.

"Danny, could you tell Uub to come up here. I want to talk to him." Trunks shouted downstairs.

"Alright." I sent Uub up to Goten's room. Ten minutes later, Uub came back downstairs. Trunks was following behind him!

"Hey, I thought you was injured!"

"I'm alright now. It still hurts, but not as much." Trunks replied.

"Oh, well! That's better news." I said to him, " I told you it wouldn't be long until you're better. "

"Could I have something to drink?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, go help yourself." I replied.

"Could I have one, too?" Uub asked as well. I laughed.

"Yeah, go on!"

Later that day, when Goten came home, the three boys decided to go outside to play. I stayed inside. I was on my PC, checking my e-mails, when there came a knock at the door. When I went to answer it, Goku ran in like he had a flea up his backside!

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I'm sure glad you're home…where are the boys?"

"They're out playing, why?"

"One of my old enemies is back. I just want to know if they're ready if I don't get the job done."

"I'll call Goten on his mobile phone. I'll tell him to get back home."

"Goten's got a mobile phone?" Goku asked, confused.

"Yeah, I got him it last Christmas, Trunks has one, too."

"Well, OK. Will you do that for me?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, anything." I replied.

"Thanks!" Goku said as he ran out of the house. I called up Goten's mobile phone, but it was switched off. He normally doesn't keep his mobile switched off. So, I tried Trunks' mobile phone, but that was switched off too! He normally doesn't keep his mobile phone off either! Something was wrong. Even though Uub was with them and he looked like he could take on the world, I was still worried. I decided the only proper thing I could do was to go out and find them myself. As soon as I got into the car, my mobile phone started to ring. I looked at the screen to see who was calling; it said "G o t e n M o b" it said. (The nickname I gave for Goten's mobile phone number.)

"Hello…"

"Danny…It's Uub, I am on Goten's mobile, you'd better get your butt here. Goten and Trunks have been hurt badly."

"I'm in my car, where are you, now?"

"On the North Boundary."

"Right, stay there. Look out for a black Nissan 300ZX…OK?"

"OK…"

When I got to the North Boundary, the boys were nowhere in sight…I tried Goten's mobile phone, but it was switched off again…the battery must've run out. I looked around. The city was stretched out behind me and nothing was in front of me, just wasteland. I had absolutely no clue of where they were! Just then I got another phone call. "A n o n y m o u s" it said on the screen.

"Hello…"

"Its Uub again…where are you?"

"Whaddaya mean! I am at the boundary where you said…where are you!"

"I am at the North boundary…I am on a payphone 'cos Goten's phone battery conked out!"

**"Right, there is only one payphone in this area. STAY THERE! I know where you are…just wait for me…"**


	6. A AND E 2

I immediately hung up and ran to the location of the payphone. Sure enough, Uub was waiting, but the other two boys were nowhere in sight.

"Where are Goten and Trunks?" I asked him.

"They should be near your car if you are parked right on the outskirts."

"Show me…" Uub ran as fast as he could towards the boys. I gave chase. We stopped where my car was parked, but, as before, Goten and Trunks were nowhere in sight!

"They're here." Uub said, walking ahead. He pulled a big bush apart and in the middle was Goten and Trunks. They were both unconscious. Goten had blood all over his shoulders and upper chest area, Trunks had a really big cut under his nose. It ranged from one ear to the other, right across his face!

"What the fuck happened here?" I asked…

"This guy attacked 'em. Looked like an alien. I only left them for a minute."

"Why, what did you do…actually…don't tell me!"

"It's private anyways!" Uub said, annoyed.

"That is why I said don't tell me." I replied, "Anyway, Uub, run back to the car, there's a blanket in the back, bring it here." I said, throwing him the keys. He ran off, a couple of minutes later, he ran back with the blanket in hand, he threw it down next to me and threw me my keys. I found a small pool of _clean_ water. (No, it wasn't from Uub! It was from a leaking fresh water pipe!) I tore off a section of the blanket. The large part I wrapped around Goten to keep him warm. The small section I wet in the water and washed Trunks' blood covered face with it. As soon as the blood was washed away, I looked at the damage. The cut had gone quite deep. Every time the wound overfilled with blood, I washed it away. Uub was just stood there watching, so I gave him a job to do. I threw him my mobile.

"Ring for an ambulance. I can't do anything else for him. Leave it to the professionals. After you done that, open my car's back doors. I'm gonna put them in there to rest until the ambulance arrives…and hurry!"

"OK." Uub replied. I opened the car's locks with the remote control key. I picked up the boys, one under each arm, and carried them the 400 yards to my car and put them on the back seat. By that time, Goten had woken up and he felt all right. I checked to see if there was any injury. There was no injury. The blood on his clothes must've been from Trunks when his injury was caused. Trunks was still knocked out cold, however. When the ambulance arrived, they checked both of the boys. Goten was all right, so he didn't need to go to hospital, but Trunks had to go to A+E to get the big wound sorted out. Uub went to tell the others about the news; Goten and me went along with Trunks to keep an eye on him.

At the hospital, Trunks was in the resuscitation room, Goten and me waited outside, hoping to god that he was going to be all right. About three hours later, a doctor came out to see us.

"Are you Trunks' parents?" The doc asked.

"No, I am his bodyguard...whatever is wrong with him can be told to me. Is there anything wrong?" I replied.

"No, not at all! We've patched up the wound. It was a very nasty wound to sustain, plus he'd lost a whole lot of blood, but he should be fine in a few weeks."

"That's a relief!" I said to the doc… "Who do I have to thank?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, what is your name?" I asked him.

"Doctor Danny Andrews."

"Hey, you both got the same names…Danny!" Goten told me.

"Coincidence…!" I replied, laughing, "Can we go see him, Doc?"

"No, not yet. We are going to move him to a private side room. There you can see him. "

"Thanks loads!" I replied. They moved Trunks to a side room. We followed them. As soon as he got into the side room, Doctor Dan (A/N Cool name, huh?) came up to us.

"Trunks'll have to stay with us for a few days so we can keep a close eye on his progress. During that time, someone will have to stay with him, preferably a responsible adult."

"If his dad or mom won't stay with him, I will be staying."

"OK, it shouldn't be for long, four to five days at the absolutely very most. There are lots of facilities in the relative room. While you are staying, they are there for you to use. You can stay in here with Trunks 'cos he has a serious injury. As I said before, it should only be for four to five days."

"Thanks lots, doc…" I said to him, "If there is anything I can do to thank you…"

"No, I'm only doing my job." He replied, doing a fake army salute (You know, one of those salutes Goku did to Buu before he blew him up with the Spirit Bomb.) Doc Dan then went out of the room.

"I'd better ring Bulma, tell her of the situation."

"I thought Uub was doing that.

"Knowing him, he'd have forgot Bulma!" I laughed. I walked out of the private room and found a payphone and phoned Bulma.


	7. How Much Do You Get Paid!

"Trunks is in hospital…oh no!" Bulma cried.

"Now, don't worry. He is going to be all right. The doctor told me so.  I was calling you to ask if either you or Vegeta could come down here and stay with him."

"Can't" Bulma immediately said.

"Why not, it's best for his parents to be with him…why can't you come here?"

"Well I can't 'cos I have a very, very important meeting about Capsule Corp. and Vegeta won't go near a hospital, he hates the place!"

"Well, I don't mind staying with him, but at least come and visit him!"

"Oh, yeah! I will come and visit him! What kind of mother do you think I am!" she said, laughing.

"OK, see you when you get here!" I said, putting the receiver down. 

Later that day, Trunks started to wake up.

"Wh…wh…where am I?" he asked, confused.

"Trunks, you're in hospital. You had a very nasty injury, but you're alright now."

"I'm here as well, Trunks. Don't worry." Goten said to Trunks, leaning over my shoulder.

"Where's the new kid?" Trunks asked.

"He's at home." Goten said to him. 

The next day, Bulma came to the hospital to see Trunks. She looked at his face and saw the mass of stitches that were holding the wound together. 

"Oh, my god! That's gonna leave a scar! It'll look ugly!" she screamed. 

"I doubt it. I've dealt with many of these cases. There will be a scar, obviously, but it will be almost invisible. 

"You mean he'll look as good as new when he comes outta hospital?" Goten asked.

"I don't see why not." I replied.

"That's good to hear!" Trunks added, laughing. Then, he suddenly stopped, "Ow! I'd better not do that anymore!"

"Anyway, where is Trunks' dad?" Goten asked.

"Like I said yesterday, he hates hospitals. Even though his only son's in hospital, he won't go near the place." Bulma laughed, "Anyway, hoe did he get into a private room, I thought it was really expensive to get one of these rooms?"

"It is, and it is worth every dime." I answered.

"You mean_ you_ are paying for this?" Bulma asked.

"I wouldn't like to wreck your bulging bank balance!" I laughed.

"It don't matter, I'll pay…"

"No," I interrupted, "I'll pay for it, I don't mind at all."

"OK, if you insist. Anyway, how long will be out of action for?"

"Three to four weeks, not long." I answered.

Four weeks later, Trunks was back to 100% form. The scar from the wound was almost invisible, better than I hoped it would be! Bulma had come to my house to see how he was coping. He said to her that he was enjoying himself.

"Bulma, could I have a word with you?" Me and Bulma walked into the kitchen while Trunks was playing with Goten on his video games. 

"Did you know that someone was bullying Trunks at school?" I asked her.

"No, I didn't. Why was he getting bullied, do you know?"

"Because of his name. I don't have to explain, it's logic." I said. Bulma thought for a second, and then replied.

"Yeah, I get your point, but I got the same surname as him and nobody pushes me!"

"It's not as bad for you. Bulma is not a bad name, but, in his situation, Trunks is kind of a bad…I am not putting him down in any way…he is a really good kid and he doesn't deserve knocking. I am just giving you advice."

"You're right, let's go back on subject." Bulma said, annoyed.

"I didn't mean to offend anyone. But…what I wanted to ask you was…has Vegeta ever punched him?"

"What are you saying?" Bulma said, shocked and annoyed at the same time.

"It's just a general question, not meant to be offensive." I said.

"Well…yes…he does. I keep telling Vegeta he keeps pushing Trunks too hard, but he never listens."

"Doesn't matter…could you talk to him about it?"

"Well…I could."

"You do that. I'll look after Trunks until he cools down a bit." I suggested.

"Good idea. Are you it's alright if he stays with you?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I told Trunks if he ever had trouble at home, he could come here to stay anytime." I answered, "You'd better get back. Don't worry about Trunks, he'll be safe here until you want him home again."

"Could I still see him?"

"Bulma, he isn't in a confined children's home! Of course you can, anytime!"

"Thanks, Danny. I'll give you some money for the food and resources he uses."

"No, you don't have to. You pay me enough already to protect him." I answered.

"Well, if you insist." Bulma said. She bid goodbye and went back home.

"So, how much do you get paid?" Trunks asked, walking into the room.

"None of your beeswax!" I said.

"Come on…tell me!" Trunks said, showing me the old 'puppy eyes' routine.

"Alright, alright. For looking after you, Bulma pays me $150,000 a month. I didn't used to get paid to look after Goten, but now Goku's back, I get $500,000 a month for it…You go to school, you work it out!"

"$650,000?" Trunks said, "YOU GET THAT MUCH EVERY MONTH?"

"Yup! I replied."

"So how much do you get for looking after Uub?"

"Nothing…I OFFERED to look after Uub."


	8. The OOOOOOld Enemy

The next day, I got woke up by the phone ringing. Uub answered it. I hoped I could stay in bed, but it wasn't to be.

"Danny, Goku's on the phone! He says it's urgent!" Uub shouted upstairs.

"Alright." I shouted. I slouched out of bed and walked out of my room. I looked into Goten's bedroom. Both of them were asleep. They are normally waking _me_ up! I walked downstairs and took the phone off Uub.

"Hello…

"It's Goku. Are the boys ready for a fight?"

"Anytime, why?"

"My old enemy has struck again. I am really busy. I need them to go stop him before he causes havoc."

"I'll go tell them now. Thanks for calling." I hung up the phone and shouted the boys' names as loud as I could. Goten and Trunks were already heading down the stairs as fast as they could. Both of them were already in their battle gear."

"We heard what's happened? Uub, are you ready for your first real scrap?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Uub replied. They rushed out the door and flew off into the distance.

"That was fast!" I thought to myself.

The three boys arrived at the spot where Goku's enemy was last seen. They looked around.

"This is the place where my dad said the old enemy of his was hiding." Goten said.

"Well he or she should be around here somewhere!" Uub replied.  Just then, a small figure popped between two rocks. Goten and Trunks powered up to SSJ. 

"Who's there?" Goten shouted. No one answered.

"Come on, who's there?" Goten shouted again. Still, no one answered.

"Are you gonna come out or are we gonna have to force you out?" Trunks shouted. The person behind the rocks started to laugh.

"That's good, coming from a kid that I put into hospital about a month ago!" The person said in a high pitched, growly voice. The person walked out of the rocks, casually and with no cares!

"Who are you?" Goten asked. 

"What, hasn't your father told you who I am? I am King Pilaf. Your dad kept on beating me when he was a kid, but it's my turn now."

"How you gonna do that?" Goten asked. Pilaf shows them a very small black ball. He threw it towards the boys.

**"By killing his youngest son." Pilaf replied. The ball exploded in a massive ball of flames.**


	9. Oh yeah! THE DRAGONBALLS!

When the flames and smoke cleared, strangely, Uub and Trunks were completely unharmed...but Goten...he had been blasted back by about 200 yards. Trunks ran up to him. He was unconscious and critically injured. His face and arms were very badly burned.  
  
"Goten...wake up...please." Trunks said, starting to cry, "Come on, Goten. Please wake up." Trunks tried to shake Goten's shoulders. Trunks couldn't check to see if Goten had a pulse using his arm because his arm was that badly burned. Trunks put his ear to Goten's chest. No sound. Trunks lifted his head and shook Goten's shoulders again, getting more worried every second. He put his ear to Goten's chest again. Still, no sound. Trunks tried everything to revive him, but it was no good. Goten was dead. Trunks then started to get angry. The rage was building up inside him at an alarming rate. Uub also started to get angry.  
  
"You killed my friend, no one gets away with that." Uub said. Pilaf just laughed.   
  
"Yeah, and you're gonna go the same way. GET THEM!" he shouted. All of a sudden, two massive robots came out of nowhere. They fired big cannons at the two remaining boys, which they dodged with ease. Uub grabbed one of the robots and threw it into the other one, causing the robots to smash apart into a million pieces.   
  
"You're next!" Uub shouted. Pilaf was scared, so scared he started to run as fast as his small legs could carry him! Uub powered up a Ki Blast and fired it towards the running enemy. It hit something 'cos when it exploded, it took almost a mile radius of land with it!  
  
"Good job!" Uub said to Trunks.  
  
"Thanks." Trunks replied, powering down back to normal. Then, they remembered something. They turned around. They looked at Goten's dead body. Trunks walked up to it. He started crying again.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Uub said to him.  
  
"Sorry? SORRY DOESN'T BRING MY FRIEND BACK NOW DOES IT?" Trunks shouted. He cried louder. Uub put his arm around Trunks' shoulders.   
  
"If I could bring him back to life, believe me, I would." Uub said to him. Trunks looked at Uub with the 'puppy eyes' look, his eyes full of tears.   
  
"Me and Goten knew each other since the day we were born! We've been best friends ever since. That's been taken away from me!" Trunks said, still crying his eyes out.   
  
"It's hard, I know. Let's get you home. I suppose we'd better take Goten with us, tell everyone what happened." Uub said. He picked up Goten's burned corpse and carried it home. Trunks tagged along behind, his face was in his hands. It was hard for him to take in; his best friend was now dead.  
  
When they got home, Chi-Chi and Goku were with me. Trunks came in first, still crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked him. Just then, Uub came in, carrying Goten in.  
  
"Oh, my God! What happened?" I said, running towards him."  
  
"Don't bother, Danny. He' s gone." Uub said. Chi-Chi and Goku were both shocked. Chi-Chi fainted a second later.  
  
"No...please tell me that it isn't true?" I said.  
  
"It's true." Trunks replied. I tried pacing around, but my legs collapsed, causing me to fall on the couch.  
  
"I can't believe it. He's gone for good." I said.  
  
"Oh, no he isn't! There is still one hope." Goku said. Trunks realized what Goku was saying and stopped crying.  
  
"Oh, yeah...THE DRAGONBALLS!" he said, cheering up a lot.  
  
"What...Dragonballs?" I asked, confused.  
  
"To make a long story short, there are seven orange spheres on Earth that hold a great power. Right now, they are scattered all over the Earth, but if we find them all, we get two wishes." Goku explained.  
  
"I am getting the idea now, GREAT...but...how are we gonna find them?" I said.  
  
"Bulma has something that can help us. She'll let us borrow it." Goku said.  
  
"No, I'm going...it's my fault he ended up like this." I said. Goku stopped.  
  
"It might get dangerous. I'm going along too." Goku said.  
  
"Me, too!" Trunks said.  
  
"No...we've already lost a young person. You're staying here!" Goku said. Trunks gave us the 'puppy eyes' look. (A/N God, he is good at persuading people.)  
  
"But...Goten is my friend. I'd do anything to help." Trunks said.  
  
"I say it's perfectly OK if he comes along." I said.  
  
"Ok, but you don't mess about...OK." Goku said.   
  
"Yeah! Don't worry, Goten! You'll be back soon." Trunks said, jumping up and down on the spot.   
  
  
  
Well, what happened when little boys with hardly any experience jump the gun? They get killed! Now, Danny, Trunks and Goku are on the quest for the Dragonballs to bring Goten back to the land of the living! I already have one review and I have to thank Yikasani Yoru for the first review. Thanks for the positive note! There will be a sequel if I get more reviews. It is already finished on paper, but if I transfer it to computer for all to see depends on the amount of reviews I get on this story! 


End file.
